


Under the Moonlight

by DChan87



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Full Moon, Naruto is Just Naruto, Not Epilogue Compliant, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt.Sakura loved Naruto, but sometimes he could be the cheesiest mother****** she knew.





	Under the Moonlight

Sakura loved Naruto, but sometimes he could be the cheesiest motherfucker she knew.

He’d unexpectedly showed up out the window of her new apartment all but unannounced, unless you count knocking on said window with his artifical right hand unannounced. Sakura had jumped and almost attacked him, but calmed down once she saw it was him. That didn’t stop her from practically yelling at him when she let him in, even though he didn’t stop grinning. He didn’t see her naked this time, but she was very unhappy that he’d scared her like that. She was about to accost him for it, but stopped when she saw that he was admiringly staring at her.

“Naruto?” she asked.

“You’re beautiful, Sakura,” he breathed.

Her breath hitched in her throat. But she didn’t think that was why he was here. “What are you doing here?” she asked.

“I just wanted to see you,” he said.

“Couldn’t you have waited until tomorrow?” she asked. Then she saw him pointing at the full moon. “Yeah, so?”

“That’s the moon I kissed Hinata in front of,” he said. “But you know how that turned out.”

She did. And now she and Naruto were dating. “So… what do you want?”

“I want to kiss you,” he said, “In front of the moon.”

Sakura stared at him for a couple seconds. A draft blew in through her window, making her shiver and remembering that she was just getting ready for bed. But even though she was staring at him, she was also blushing redder than the Uzumaki crest on the back of his jacket. “The moonlight makes you even prettier.”

“Naruto!” she laughed.

“And it makes your forehead REALLY charming. Remember that?”

Her jaw dropped. Her heart stopped beating for a second. Why he had said that out of the blue, she didn’t understand. Sasuke had said that once. Only, she realized, it wasn’t Sasuke. He never said that. “So that was you, huh?”

“Yeah.” he said. “Sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

“You should be,” she said. “We’ll need to talk about it in the morning, by the way.”

“And what about my kiss now?”

“Naruto…”

“Sorry. Sakura, I love you so much. May I please kiss you?”

She gently smiled. “Yes, my cheesy love. You may kiss me.”

Naruto immediately threw his arms around her, an act she returned. Then they kissed. Sakura rolled her eyes and quietly, happily moaned, loving the fact that her boyfriend was so cheesy, but romantic.


End file.
